Jessamine Diamandais
Jessamine (They/them or fae/faer) is the next Rose-Elf in the story of the same name. An impatient kid, fae believe decisive action and saving lives is more important than waiting around. Character Personality *Loud *Pretty childish Jesse is pretty loudmouthed and unmistakably the leader of a group. Fae tend to latch on to those who appear to be taking the loner route and take them under faer wing. Well more like yell at them and try to drag out of their lonely bubble. By leader however, what I mean is that fae drag people around a lot. Jesse is rather aggressive and rough in faer speech. Fae hate passiveness and are very direct. When fae say they will do something, fae will refuse to back out and will complete it, no matter how gruelling it gets. Fae tend to pull all nighters if needs be. Faer destiny has caused Jesse to wildly romanticise love. To ridiculous levels. Fae will be sure to try to protect any couples from harm, even if said couple is actually not a couple and Jesse just heard a random comment which fae twisted to mean that they were soul mates. Fae honestly believe love is this big drama and are surprised when it is normal (aka not romeo and juliet levels dramatic and dollar store romance novels cheesy) Interests Jesse dabbles in everything and anything. Honestly faer interests seem to stem from whatever's on tv. Fae tend to stick pretty hard to faer new hobbies, however. Jesse wants to get good at them. Gardening, however is faer usual passion- not surprising, being a rose elf. Fae prefer fragrant roses and hybrids, as well as having a strange insistence on finding the most 'comfortable' rose, a comment only those who know faer story actually understand. Faer favourite programs at the moment are Heel Improvement, Fitcher's Sewing Bee, Flairies and The Great Literary Bake-Off. Fae also enjoy Sprightly Come Dancing, Bears and Grills and Full Page Painted. If you're faer friend, chances are you'll get stuck watching one. As such faer current hobbies would be fashion, cooking, ballroom dancing and interior design. Jesse likes tv so much fae have quite an extensive knowledge on the inner workings of various electronics and can pretty much fix any computers tvs or air conditioners needed. When asked, fae'll smugly say it's an elf thing. Fae has also managed to wire the tv in faer dorm room to pick up programs from all over the joint. After all fae are never going to miss any fairy soaps anytime soon. Fae also fancy faerselves a detective. Appearance Jesse is the king of babyface. Fae are very short and people tend to accidentally trip over faer. Which may be a big reason that fae are so loud. For protection. Story http://www.andersen.sdu.dk/vaerk/hersholt/TheRoseElf_e.html Jesse's role Jesse is meant to be the next rose elf, witness a murder and wait around until deciding to take revenge. The issue seems obvious to Jesse- if fae knows there will be a murder then who's to say it isn't preventable? Relationships Family Friends Aquaintances Enemies Romance Fae expects whatever romance fae have to be super ridiculously dramatic. If your character wanted to confess just have the most ridiculously overblown declaration of love and fae will accept on the spot. Whether fae will have feelings for them, however is up for debate. Fae are very naive when it comes to love. Outfits School life Dorm room Jesse and Philomela's dorm room is an organic mess. Moss and ivy stain the wall and the floor is almost completely covered in soil, from which random sprigs of grass and dandelions grow. Plants pots sit on every available windowsill and there's about fifteen large ones on the ground. Absolutely all their furniture is overgrown and tangled in roses, including the doors to the balcony, which have remained open for the entire duration of school. On Jesse's side of the room is a giant garishly coloured tarpaulin covering half of faer side like a giant tent. In this, sits the tv and sofa, safe from the elements. Their room is completely full of insects and woodland critters as well, due to their refusal to ever close the balcony. Gallery 20160820_115432.jpg Notes * Jessamine means Jasmine. * Diamandais is a pun on Diamond Eyes * Heel improvement=Home improvement + old woman who lived in a shoe pun Category:The Rose-Elf Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Agender Category:Hidden's rewrite fodder